Serious motorcycle riders and those people concerned with safety fully agree that the utilization of a helmet while riding a motorcycle or the like is imperative. The people who ride the cycles often find the wearing of the helmet disagreeable in the fact that it is hot, somewhat restricts the vision, and further at high rates of speed generates a noise as it passes through the air. The noise is apparently caused or generated by the flow of the air along the sides of the helmet.
Because of the various inconveniences and discomforts of the helmet, it has been found that many riders refuse or neglect to wear the helmet resulting in a greater incidence of head injury from falls or the like. It is imperative therefore that every effort be made to construct and make available a helmet which is satisfactory to and comfortable for the rider thus removing as many objections to wearing the helmet as possible.
Helmets known to the inventor which deal with a variety of problems and configurations include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,889,555 granted to Stuart et al June 9, 1959 which discloses a helmet to cover the major portion of the head with additional coverage means for use over the ear portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,538 granted to Cowan Sept. 3, 1963 discloses a pressure pod for use over the ears with a diving suit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,178,723 granted to Aileo Apr. 20, 1965 includes a sound attenuating device for use within a rigid shell and in particular the means for supporting the attenuating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,406 granted to Aileo on Sept. 10, 1968 discloses a means for positioning sound attenuating devices on safety helmets.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,621,488 granted to Gales on Nov. 23, 1971 deals with a sound attenuating helmet including spring biased means for covering the ears within the helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,423,759 granted to Catroppa et al on Jan. 28, 1969 deals with specific sound attenuating devices for use in helmets for helicopter pilots or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,211 granted to Petruzella, Jr. on Mar. 9, 1971 discloses a dual visor helmet including an ear cup.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,778,844 granted to Hori et al on Dec. 18, 1973 discloses a helmet for utilization on a motorcycle or the like including a means to prevent the whistling noise normally heard at the hearing openings in helmets of this design.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,075,715 granted to Cowgills on Feb. 28, 1978 discloses an anti-lift device for use in conjunction with a helmet.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 241,888 granted to Lipper on Oct. 19, 1976 shows the design of a helmet.
U.S. Design Patent No. 242,088 granted to Durand et al on Nov. 2, 1976 discloses yet another design for helmet.
With the above noted prior art and deficiencies in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a modified helmet designed primarily for use upon a motorcycle. The traditional motorcycle type helmets currently in use were initially designed as crash helmets and not particularly designed for use in moving air. The present inventive helmet is stylized and designed to abate the noise caused by turbulence and/or laminar flow as the helmet passes through the air.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a noise attenuating modification for helmets which is attractive in appearance, is streamlined and further does not reduce or alter the integrity of the helmet itself.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a separate, attachable modification to a motorcycle helmet wherein the modification is in two parts which are applied to the exterior of a standard manufactured helmet. When the appliques are applied, they reduce the high pitched noise from laminer flow as well as any noise caused by turbulence. The attachment includes, within a flexible resilient outwardly extending shell, which alters the air flow an insulative or sound absorbing material.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a means to break up the laminer flow of air over a motorcycle helmet, reduce the noise from excessive turbulence and yet to allow the wearer to have the ability to hear noises from the side or the rear.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a modification to motorcycle helmets which is designed in a shape that does not of itself, create an excessively turbulent flow and further channels or creates a smooth, noise-reduced exit of air, subjected to laminer flow, as it passes over the helmet.